thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonball Z Abridged
Dragonball Z Abridged is a parody series created by Team Four Star. The series debuted on Youtube in June of 2008, and was instantly loved by Dragonball Z fans. It made its way to ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com on Easter Sunday, April 12, 2009. Plot Plot is the same as the original series, only abridged and mixed with much more humor incorporated into the plot. In season one, the Earth experiences an invasion by Saiyan warriors, with Vegeta and Nappa arriving in hopes of finding Dragon Balls. Goku has died in a battle against his brother, Raditz, so before he can save the Earth, he must travel Snake Way and receive training from King Kai. Meanwhile, Goku's allies ("The Z-Warriors") prepare for battle with help from the ominous Mr. Popo, and Piccolo tries to teach Gohan about utilizing his power. As season two opens, practically all of the Z-Warriors have perished in the Saiyan invasion. After receiving a ship from Mr. Popo, Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan embark on a journey for additional Dragon Balls on the Planet Namek. Meanwhile, a new villain named Freeza and a recovered Vegeta embark on their own journeys towards Namek. For now, most of season 2 can be found only on Team Four Star's website, their blip channel, and their YouTube channel. Characters *'Goku'- The main character. In the Abridged Series, he is an incompetent dimwit who sometimes does more harm than good. He is voiced by MasakoX. *'Gohan'- Goku's son. He's not much different from the regular series, although he does use many big words. Naturally good natured, but he also gets very foul-mouthed when he is angry under stressful situations. He is also voiced by MasakoX. *'Chichi' - Wife of Goku and mother of Gohan. Obsessed with Gohan's education. She was originally voiced by KrisRix (one of the co-stars of Sailor Moon Abridged), but is now voiced by Hnilmik. *'Bulma' - The love interest of Yamcha, until he died in battle. Currently, she is leading a journey to Namek in hopes of resurrecting the Z-Warriors, and guarding the ship while Krillin and Gohan search for the Dragon Balls. She is voiced by Megami33. *'Master Roshi'- Mentor of the Z-wairrors. A dirty, but wise old man. He was originally voiced by MasakoX, but is now voiced by Lanipator. *'Krillin'- One of the Z Warriors And Goku's best friend. He is frequently bullied by everyone and no one seems to care about his well-being. For example, in Episode 1, Raditz kicks him through Kami House (Master Roshi's house), but everyone is more concerned about Kami House than Krillin. He is voiced by Lanipator. *'Yamcha'- One of the Z Warriors. His personality is mostly the same as it is in the original series. He was originally voiced by Vegeta3986, but is now voiced by Faulerro. *'Piccolo'- One of the Z Warriors. His methods of training Gohan consist of little more than sneaking up on him and yelling "DODGE!" He is shown to be very lonely and has no friends on MySpace (other than Tom, who is automatically placed in your friends list). He agreed to help Goku after he offered to add him as a friend. He is killed by Nappa, while saving Gohan. He is voiced by Lanipator. *'Chaotzu'- One of the Z Warriors and Tenshinhan's companion. Nappa believes him to be a Pokemon. Voiced by Megami33. *'Tenshinhan'- One of the Z Warriors. Occasionally acts as a stereotypical strict parent figure to Chaotzu. He is voiced by GanXingba. *'Kami'- Gaurdian of Earth and original creator of the Dragonballs. He shares the same body and soul with Piccolo. He was originally voiced by Vegeta3986, but is now voiced by Remix. *'Mr. Popo'- Kami's assistant. He constantly asserts his "pecking order". He is voiced by Lanipator. *'Vegeta'- The Prince of the Saiyan race. Is frequently irritated by Nappa's behavior. He is voiced by Lanipator. *'Nappa'- Another Saiyan who is Vegeta's sidekick. He is incredibly dimwitted and has an almost childlike personality and outlook on his surroundings. He kills Piccolo and, moments later he himself is killed by Vegeta after it is discovered that Piccolo is needed for the Dragon Balls to work. His ghost currently haunts Vegeta. He is voiced by Takahata101. *'Raditz'- Yet another Saiyan who is Goku's biological brother and the first villain who appears in the series. After being crippled by Gohan, then killed by the combined efforts of Goku and Piccolo, Nappa and Vegeta often mock him for being weaker than them even after his death. Voiced originally by Lanipator, and later by Vegeta3986. *'Princess Snake'- Occupies Snake Way. When she meets Goku, she speaks as if she's attempting to seduce him, though it turns out that she just wants to eat him. Her voice and mannerisms resemble Solid Snake's from Metal Gear Solid. Voiced by Lord Quadros (creator of Metal Gear Solid: The Abridged Snakes). *'King Kai '- Supernatural being with a pet monkey named Bubbles and a pet Cricket named Gregory. He teaches Goku the Kaioken and Spirit Bomb techniques to fight the Saiyans who threaten Planet Earth. Voiced by KaiserNeko. *'Narrator'- The unseen voice who tells the story. He won a bet with King Kai on the outcome of Goku's battle with Vegeta. He is voiced by LittleKuriboh. *'Ricola Guy'- Never actually seen. He yells the word "Ricola" from a mountaintop. Voiced by Lanipator. *'Bubbles'- King Kai's pet monkey. Always told to shut up by King Kai when he has something to say. *'Gregory'- A cricket that lives with King Kai and Bubbles. He is usually mistaken for a grasshopper and, when he corrects somebody about it, King Kai tells him that nobody cares. Also told to shut up when he has something to say. Voiced by KaiserNeko. *'Bojack'- Another voice only character who is a dangerous space pirate imprisoned within King Kai's planet. Like Bubbles and Gregory, he is always told to shut up by King Kai when he has something to say. *'Bardock'- Goku's father. He was killed by Freeza after he learned that Freeza was planning to wipe out the Saiyans. He was once described as a "pretty cool guy" who "conquers planets and doesn't afraid of anything." Voiced by Takahata101. *'Freeza'- The main villain of the current story arc. According to King Kai, he is considered the most terrifying and evil person in the whole galaxy. Voiced by LittleKuriboh. *'Zarbon'- One of Freeza's two right-hand men. He frequently speaks in innuendos. It is heavily implied that he is gay. However, he announced in episode 17 that the 1-year anniversary between him and his girlfriend was coming soon. Voiced by KaiserNeko. *'Dodoria'- Freeza's other right-hand man. In episode 15, it is revealed that "he" is actually a woman and was considered to be the most beautiful and fertile woman on her home planet (before Freeza blew it up). She is killed by Vegeta in episode 15. Voiced by Antfish. *'Dr. Briefs'- Bulma's father. He built a ship to take Goku to Namek, but Goku rode it before Dr. Briefs could finish installing the cappuccino machine. He is voiced by Hbi2k. *'Panti'- Dr. Briefs' wife, whom everyone considers a MILF. Dr. Briefs likes to playfully put her in a position of servitude, but she tolerates it as well as a 1950s TV housewife would. Voiced by WhipOfAlchemy (creator of Utena The Abridged Series and co-star of Sailor Moon Abridged). *'Dende'- A Namekian child Gohan and Krillin saved from Dodoria. Krillin calls the child, "Little Green," much to its chagrin. Voiced by Takahata101. *Guldo- A member of the Ginyu force. He has a strong hatred for Vegeta, because he always throws dog biscuits at him. He is voiced by Takahata101. *Recoome- Another member of the Ginyu force. Recoome acts and talks like a pro wrestler, fighting Vegeta during "Namekimania 2011." He is voiced by Takahata101. Running Gags See TeamFourStarGags Episodes DBZ Abridged Videos Exclusive to Team Four Star's Websites Episodes: *Episode 4: Snakeway to Heaven *Episode 5: Vegeta: Kills Bugs Dead *Episode 13: Dr. Briefs Made This Episode In A Cave... WITHABOXOFSCRAPS! *Episode 14: No Country For Old Namekians *Episode 15: Operation Dodoria Drop *Episode 16: Vam qan Namek *Episode 17: A Lovely Bunch of Dragonballs *Episode 18: It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Saiyan *Episode 19: 到着を恐怖!! ギニュー特は、敬礼!! (AKA Fear the arrival! Special Ginyu the salute!) *Episode 20: Namekiamania 2011 *Episode 21: Stop! Celebrate and Witness, Goku's Back From 100X Fitness! *Episode 22: The Good, the Bad, and the Purple *Episode 23: Grand Theft Goku *Episode 24: The Best Laid Plans of Saiyans and Nameks *Episode 25: Nail is Piccolo, and So Can You! *Episode 26: Alien vs. Piccolo *Episode 27: The Saiyan Formerly Known as Prince Vegeta *Episode 28: Leave It To Freezer *Episode 29: Freeza Burn *Episode 30: Freeza: The Final Cut (a three-part episode) Additionally, everything from season three has not become available to watch at TGWTG.com. Movies: *TFS Bardock Special (Bardock: The Father of Goku Abridged!) *TFS Movie: Lord Slug Abridged *TFS Movie: Revenge of Cooler Abridged Specials and Shorts: *What DOES the Scouter Say? *TFS Parody Deleted Scene 1 ("Daddy Issues") *TFS Parody Deleted Scene 2-4 ("Kameheme...", ""Straßenfeger," and "Goodbye") *Nappafinger *TeamFourStar FAQ #1 *TFS Abridged Parody Blooper Special *TeamFourStar AWA Special *Yemma's Bad Day *TFS Abridged Parody Halloween Special *TFS Holiday Special 2008 *TFS Abridged Parody Blooper Special 2 *TFS Frequently Asked Questions 2 *TFS DragonBall Z Kai Abridged Episode 1 (Then Who Was Monkey?) Music Videos: *TFS Parody: Make A Man Out Of You *Nappa: Killing in the Nappof *TFS Presents: The Baldest Kids You Know-Bald This Way *Do You Want to Kill a Planet (A FROZEN Parody) Teasers: *Episode 2...? *Hiii... *It's coming... *Namekimania 2011 *Important 2011 Holiday Message Voice Actors External Links TeamFourStar's YouTube TeamFourStar's Backup Youtube Team Four Star's official website DBZ Abridged at TGWTG.com Dragon Ball Z Abridged Fan Article Category:Content Category:Shows Category:Inked Reality